


Never Be the Same

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [43]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from hotreguixxvii on Wattpad: Sequel to All Night





	Never Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here.
> 
> I'm stressed.
> 
> But this I like.

It was the Jingle Ball. A year since she left.

Yet here she was, at a party celebrating Christmas with a bunch of famous artists. Honestly she never expected to be this loved after she left.

It was crazy. The past year had been crazy.

But things were going her way for once; an album set for release in early 2018, a number one song, a supporting tour gig already done. It was all falling into place.

Well… almost everything was falling into place. The only thing she couldn’t get right was something in her mind. A longing as it were.

Like an ever growing pounding at the back of her skull. She could feel it pulsing through her veins. Chemicals. Chemicals of a missed chance and a lost love.

Now everything was red, the champagne in her hand not the only thing keeping her intoxicated.

Not since she noticed them here.

Them.

Her.

Not since she noticed her here.

Her vision blurred at the edges, making her head swim, the chemicals in her bloodstream boiling under her skin. It was all too much yet not enough at the same time.

She was an addict and god damn did she want her.

Camila felt a hand clap her on the back.

“Hey there my beautiful Havana.” A deep voice laughed as his hand left her back and plucked the glass from her fingers cheekily.

Camila laughed and shook her head.

“You gonna say that to me every time we meet? All we did was a remix.” Camila pointed out. The artist in question - Daddy Yankee - winked and handed back the glass, considerably less drink than when he borrowed it.

His eyes strayed over Camila’s shoulder and smiled to himself before leaning closer to Camila’s ear.

“Your little green eyed love is eyeing you.” He whispered. Camila’s shoulders tensed, her breath caught in her throat.

“She’s not my-”

“Looks like she might come this way.” He cut off whatever excuse Camila was going to say and her eyes grew wide.

Camila cleared her throat, flipping her hair over her shoulder and glancing in her direction; over the dancing crowd, spotting dark hair and dark eyes next to the bar, half listening to the girls talk.

She saw the moment Lauren noticed her, the drink in her hand jolting with her surprise, some of it sloshing over the side and dripping onto the floor.

Camila had intended to quickly glance over at Lauren, in pretence of fixing her hair, but all that flew out the window the second those green eyes locked onto hers.

Suddenly she was a fiend… huh that seems familiar. Camila pushed her own lyrics from her head.

It’s not about Lauren. That song never was. Ever.

But God all she needed was Lauren.

It’s strange how it all comes down to Lauren in the end.

Camila couldn’t possibly look away as Lauren weaved through the crowd, inevitably getting dragged into a dance by Halsey, a hand shooting out from the dancing throng and diverting Lauren’s attention.

Camila watched as Lauren reluctantly danced with Halsey, her eyes barely straying from Camila.

God Camila forgot about her dancing. Just the way she moved was electric, sending shivers down her spine. She was so focused on Lauren she barely heard Dinah, Ally and Normani coming to join her small group of friends, talking and joking with them while Camila was in her daze.

Camila knew she should try to go, leave before this explodes in her face, to run before she gets hurt again. But it was useless it seemed.

She tried that before and look where that got her; drawn in by her drug of choice.

Lauren Jauregui.

She knew that just the one touch, a graze of their hands, a lingering stare and she was never the same again.

Naturally Camila blames Lauren. Those green eyes could enrapture anyone sane and leave them wanting more. Craving more.

\----

There was that one time. Los Angeles. It was ages ago.

A time where nothing mattered except the two of them. Yet neither of them had made a move. Left them craving more than the friendly touches they’d shared. She could’ve lost her mind with the unbearable addiction to Lauren.

Lauren had told her to stop being so reserved that week in LA. Late at night when she’d managed to convince Camila to go to a club with her. Dragged her to the dancefloor and told her to lose control, she wanted her to.

Naturally Camila couldn’t stop herself from complying. Dancing the night away with the only one that mattered.

 

\----

Camila’s thoughts cleared when she heard a subtle puff of air within her personal space. Lauren was finally there. In front of her. Looking at her in a way Camila had only dreamed about.

“Tell me you feel it too?” Lauren breathed out.

Camila couldn’t stop herself from smiling softly, just the sound of her voice giving her that rush that not even heroine could ever give her. Not that she’d actually know how that felt… she’s not some drug addict.

Unless that drug was Lauren Jauregui.

In that case she didn’t want to be sober.

Camila nodded slowly in response to Lauren’s question. Lauren’s lips spread in a wide grin and her eyes glinted in the low blue light of the club.

“Good because I don’t think I can fight it this time.” Lauren said, her smile becoming lopsided. Camila giggled softly when Lauren’s gaze became unfocused, like she was looking past Camila yet her eyes kept drifting over her face.

Camila took a step closer to Lauren, hand trailing down her arm and intertwining their fingers with a grin. Lauren’s eyes sharpened again and she looked down at the their hands with her own smile.

Camila placed her other hand on the side of Lauren’s neck, her thumb brushing over her pulse as she cupped sweat slicked skin (this was a club after all and dancing was a lot of work).

Lauren bit her lip and Camila couldn’t stop herself from running her tongue over her own lips slowly. Camila saw Lauren’s eyes move before there were soft lips landing on hers.

There was a collective sigh of finally between them (and possibly from the the crowd of onlookers… namely Dinah). Camila felt Lauren pull her closer with arms around her waist and a smile against her lips.

There was a loud cheer behind them, followed by:

“Dinah shut the fuck up.”

Camila giggled and the kiss broke. Their surroundings suddenly becoming a lot louder and more overwhelming. Camila turned her head and saw Normani glaring at Dinah who looked sheepish and Ally who was dabbing at her eyes.

Lauren sighed and burrowed her face in Camila’s neck, inhaling deeply. Camila laughed at the tickled breaths against her neck, tilting Lauren’s head up to look her in the eyes.

“What changed?” Camila asked. Lauren shrugged and ran her thumb across Camila’s lips.

“I let it fall into place.” Lauren replied.

\----

“You know because-”

“This is going to go all night. Mhmm cute babe. Now shut up and kiss me.” Camila rolled her eyes and grinned at Lauren who smirked and leaned in again.

Oddly enough Camila’s mind was now wandering. She pulled back and looked at Lauren, the wild, excited glint in her eyes, the slight redness to her lips, the mark already bruising on her neck.

“You’re in my blood.” Camila whispered. “You’re in my veins. You’re-”

“In my head.” Lauren finished with a sigh. “I knew that song was about me.” Camila gasped indignantly.

“That’s such a lie.” Camila snapped as Lauren’s hand pulled her thigh higher, her body pushing harder against Lauren.

“No it’s not. Don’t try and tell me it wasn’t running through your mind all night.” Lauren murmured as her lips pressed a kiss below Camila’s ear. Camila let out a stuttered breath and tightened her grip on Lauren’s hair.

“Don’t act like you didn’t get a song from tonight.” Camila shot back breathlessly.

“We both know you’re a sucker for the way I move.”

“Little full of yourself Laur-” Camila was cut off when Lauren bit down on her collarbone, running her tongue up her neck and hovering her lips above Camila’s.

“And we both know after this neither of us will ever be the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests down below or on Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
